bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Attack On Bangtan
Attack On Bangtan / The Rise Of Bangtan (진격의 방탄 / ''Jin Gioeg Eui Bang Than'') es la octava canción del mini album O!RUL8,2? Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización=hajiman bangtansonyeondani jingyeokhandamyeon eotteolkka bang.tan.so.nyeon.dan jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom jingyeok yonggamhaji yonggamhan bangtansonyeondan ingi yeoksi yonggamhage gegeget it nan raepgoemul kkalligo kkallin raeptoemuldeureul da sseureobeoryeo gappunhage bebebeat it gasa wanjeon sindeullyeotji 24/7 eonjena nan gutae mwotdo eopgo meotdo eomneun aedeuri oneuldo buryeodaeneun jeo chutae nae du bari boran deusi gyeongjeogeul ullyeo i panui chulsapyo nae gayogye chulgyeok nae cheot taseok bwa homneon ttaeryeo jasin eopdamyeon bangmangil naeryeo nae mudaen kkeullineun daero syutae mamdaero geuraedo daejungui hamseongdeureun nae gwireul chaewo geurae nan mudae wie gangbaekho da jeungmyeonghaesseo geujeo maikeuneun geodeul ppun Jin/Jimin da michil junbi dwaenna himkkeot ttwil junbi dwaenna myeongchie him ppak jugo dan.jeon.ho.heup V/Jimin da michil junbi dwaenna himkkeot ttwil junbi dwaenna RM/Vgeureotam jigeumbuteo sorijilleo uriga nugu JK jingyeogui bangtansonyeondan uriga nugu JK geobeobsi jibeosamkinda cuz we got fire fire fire get higher higher higher uril moreundamyeon jedaero aradwo uriga nugu nugu jingyeogui bangtan la lala lalala lalalalala turn up la lala lalala lalalalala turn up ni maeumeul jibeosamkyeo naega watda jigeum allyeo la lala lalala lalalalala uriga nugu nugu jingyeogui bangtan uri eumagi sijakdwaetdahamyeon nun dwijiphyeoseo piuneun nalli uri seutaireun No More Dream mudae wieseo seonbaedeul deungeul barpji (I’m sorry Man) What What more can I say debwibuteo jigeumkkaji jjuk wiro uriui gojijeomnyeongeun siganmunje cheot beulleogeul jappatteurin domino geurae jappatteuryeo nun kkamppak tteumyeon urin mudaeeseo gwireul jaba kkeureo ireon gamgakseureon nae raebui hyangyeon han beon matbomyeon sum gappajimyeo neoneun wanjeon sogi ta can’t nobody hold me down Ok naneun 4bunui 4bakja biteu wireul hangsang jjitgo danyeo mudae wieseon sangnamja style Jin/Jimin da michil junbi dwaenna himkkeot ttwil junbi dwaenna myeongchie him ppak jugo dan.jeon.ho.heup V/Jimin da michil junbi dwaenna himkkeot ttwil junbi dwaenna RM/Vgeureotam jigeumbuteo sorijilleo uriga nugu JK jingyeogui bangtansonyeondan uriga nugu JK geobeobsi jibeosamkinda cuz we got fire fire fire get higher higher higher uril moreundamyeon jedaero aradwo mudae wie oreuneun sungan geudaeui hamseongdeureul nan neukkyeo geudaero yeongwonhi geogi isseojwo idaero jugeodo huhoeneun eobseul tenikka uriga nugu jingyeogui bangtansonyeondan uriga nugu geobeobsi jibeosamkinda cuz we got fire fire fire get higher higher higher uril moreundamyeon jedaero aradwo uriga nugu nugu jingyeogui bangtan jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom S/J-H/R jingyeokhae bang.tan.sonyeondancheoreom uriga nugu nugu jingyeogui bangtan jingyeog |-| Hangul =하지만 방탄소년단이 진격한다면 어떨까 방.탄.소.년.단 진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 S/J-H/R진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 진격 용감하지 용감한 방탄소년단 인기 역시 용감하게 gegeget it 난 랩괴물 깔리고 깔린 랩퇴물들을 다 쓸어버려 가뿐하게 bebebeat it 가사 완전 신들렸지 24/7 언제나 난 굿해 뭣도 없고 멋도 없는 애들이 오늘도 부려대는 저 추태 내 두 발이 보란 듯이 경적을 울려 이 판의 출사표 내 가요계 출격 내 첫 타석 봐 홈런 때려 자신 없다면 방망일 내려 내 무댄 끌리는 대로 슛해 맘대로 그래도 대중의 함성들은 내 귀를 채워 그래 난 무대 위에 강백호 다 증명했어 그저 마이크는 거들 뿐 Jin/Jimin다 미칠 준비 됐나 힘껏 뛸 준비 됐나 명치에 힘 빡 주고 단.전.호.흡 Jimin/V다 미칠 준비 됐나 힘껏 뛸 준비 됐나 그렇담 지금부터 소리질러 우리가 누구 진격의 방탄소년단 우리가 누구 겁없이 집어삼킨다 cuz we got fire fire fire get higher higher higher 우릴 모른다면 제대로 알아둬 우리가 누구 누구S/J-H/R진격의 방탄 la lala lalala lalalalala turn up la lala lalala lalalalala turn up 니 마음을 집어삼켜 내가 왔다 지금 알려 la lala lalala lalalalala 우리가 누구 누구S/J-H/R진격의 방탄 우리 음악이 시작됐다하면 눈 뒤집혀서 피우는 난리 우리 스타일은 No More Dream 무대 위에서 선배들 등을 밟지 (I’m sorry Man) What What more can I say 데뷔부터 지금까지 쭉 위로 우리의 고지점령은 시간문제 첫 블럭을 자빠뜨린 도미노 그래 자빠뜨려 눈 깜빡 뜨면 우린 무대에서 귀를 잡아 끌어 이런 감각스런 내 랩의 향연 한 번 맛보면 숨 가빠지며 너는 완전 속이 타 can’t nobody hold me down Ok 나는 4분의 4박자 비트 위를 항상 찢고 다녀 무대 위에선 상남자 style Jin/Jimin 다 미칠 준비 됐나 힘껏 뛸 준비 됐나 명치에 힘 빡 주고 단.전.호.흡 Jimin/V 다 미칠 준비 됐나 힘껏 뛸 준비 됐나 그렇담 지금부터 소리질러 우리가 누구 진격의 방탄소년단 우리가 누구 겁없이 집어삼킨다 cuz we got fire fire fire get higher higher higher 우릴 모른다면 제대로 알아둬 무대 위에 오르는 순간 그대의 함성들을 난 느껴 그대로 영원히 거기 있어줘 이대로 죽어도 후회는 없을 테니까 우리가 누구 진격의 방탄소년단 우리가 누구 겁없이 집어삼킨다 cuz we got fire fire fire get higher higher higher 우릴 모른다면 제대로 알아둬 우리가 누구 누구S/J-H/R 진격의 방탄 진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 S/J-H/R 진격해 방.탄.소년단처럼 우리가 누구 누구 S/J-H/R 진격의 방탄 진격 |-| Traducción al español= Spotify Melon Preview *Página Oficial Prácticas thumb|center|335 px Curiosidades Categoría:Canciones